The Open Window
by xxxMaiiMaiixxx
Summary: Akatsuki's only been in Hueco Mundo for a little while, after being brought there by Grimmjow, but she's managed to turn his world upside down. OCXGrimmjow J. Mature, b/c we say so. *Wink*
1. Preface: Daytime

**Author's Note: Oi! Wade-Whoops, jkjk. Lol! We, teehee, are the writing team Maii! Formally known as, well, two different people, who wrote different fanfics. But now, mwahahaha… Anyway, this is our first Bleach fanfic, **_**and, **_**our first, first person one. Usually, we do it in third, 'cause, well, we can, right? Oops.**

**We hope you enjoy! O.o**

Nothing good ever comes from the daytime for me. I mean, nothing good ever really seems to happen for me, but during daytime especially. Never. So, when I look back to it, I guess I really can't be surprised that this all started on a nice, pleasant, sunny day. Had it been raining, I probably wouldn't have been as paranoid as I'd been when I stepped out of the house. Ah, well.

I would say this kind of stuff only happens to me, but then again, I'd seen Inoue go just about the same way. Although she didn't get the one I got. She got the calm one. Sure, he may have been a complete dick at the time, you know, threatening to kill all of her friends, but this one, oh, boy.

Ah…I remember it like it was yesterday…probably because it was…nice going, idiot.

* * *

I stepped from the house and winced, the sun was so bleedin' bright. My vision was bad enough, and here the sun was, blinding me. When I finally could concentrate, slipping my glasses on after searching around in my pocket for them, I saw the most, vivid, bluish-greenish eyes I'd ever seen. And it was such a strange combination, the way those eyes looked, even stranger than my own mix of crimson and dark amethyst, that I stood there frozen, like an idiot, not realizing that they must have belonged to someone. I, unfortunately, didn't come to that realization until the strong hand was already wrapped about my frail wrist, and I was trapped, unable to run back into my house and, I don't know, sleep, maybe. Like I had been doing until somebody complained about my laziness and demanded that I get from bed, go outside, and do something productive. Well, I certainly hope this is productive enough for you, ass.

"What the hell?!" demanded a rough voice. "Is this really the one Aizen was asking for? You've gotta be kidding me!"

Was there someone else there? I was nearly blind, I mean, my eyesight's like, zero-zero, but still, I'm sure I only saw one pair of eyes.

"Hey, you."

He looked down, surprised at my sudden words, I guess, because he loosened his hold on my wrist. I snatched it away, shaking my metal bracelet back to where it belonged, and stood before him.

It wasn't just the eyes that were, I don't know, attractive about him. He had a really nice face, too, with green marks around his eyes. He wore this outfit of white that displayed his pale, er...fit...chest, I mean, put it right out there, for all to see, not that I was looking, er...and this extremely nonchalant expression. Which kind of, I don't know, pissed me off.

"What, like what you see or something?" he asked, a wide smile coming to his lips, showing off his sharp teeth. He got close, just a little too close, wrapping one of his arms about my back. I didn't know what he was about to do, but it wasn't about to happen. So I took my hand, placed it on his cheek, let it slide down to his lip when he paid no mind, and released the tiniest bit of power. I smiled as he frowned, a trail of blood sliding down the side of his face from where I had cut him.

"Get lost," I told him, licking the blood from my fingertips. It's a habit. Not a sanitary one, granted, but nonetheless…

I turned, not daring to go back inside, just in case.

* * *

And, let's see, two destroyed buildings, three telephone poles and a damaged airplane later, here we are in Hueco Mundo. Apparantely, we're stuck living together in this, I don't know, it's like a little, mini apartment or something inside this huge place. Well, until one of us kills the other, at least. I got bored halfway through the fight and decided that whoever this guy was, he enjoyed a good fight, and he wasn't going to be stopping anytime soon. No matter how badly he was losing. I can't help but grin, I'm sure he knows why, he's just sitting across from me on the other couch, staring, as if he's trying to figure something out. I put my fingers down, amused by the fact that I'd been counting off all the damages with them unconsciously.

I get up, his gaze following me as I rise. I'm still not used to these clothes I was supposed to change into, a white outfit like his, my breasts quite exposed and my hips too, and my stomach, a curved piece of material drawing attention to the metal ring pierced through my belly button. Geez. So much for modesty around here. I can't help but cross my arms across myself. I mean, sure, you get piercings so people can see them, but I'm more of a tomboy, and I got the piercing 'cause I thought it would be interesting. The needle was huge, you should've seen it. I've got two on the left side of my lip, one in my right eyebrow, and a whole bunch in my ears, so, it's not like people don't see anything at all.

"Hey, you," I repeat my words from before so hopefully he'll be surprised enough not to notice the stupid blush that's come to my cheeks form my embarrassment, "You got a name?"

"You bet your ass I do," he retorted, rising as well. He walks pass me into the nearby kitchen and reaches into the fridge.

"Well, what is it?" I ask as he closes the door, the temporary light falling from his face.

"Jeagerjaques Grimmjow," he replies, taking a swig of whatever's in the dark bottle. "And you, not that I care, because eventually, I'll kill you. What's yours?"

I scoff, obviously, Aizen hadn't told this one much. "It's gonna take a whole lot to kill me. One would've thought you'd learned your lesson from before."

He rolled his eyes, wincing at the cut I'd given him right below the left one. There's a bit of black from my nail polish, making it look as if he'd been poisoned. "That's not what I asked."

I tucked a stray strand of hair behind my ear, knowing it'd be back soon. My hair was long, and I hated dealing with it, so I let it be unruly. Didn't bother me much. Until now, what with him staring at my hand as I move it from behind my head and let it return to my side. "Fine. Akatsuki Kaine."

"I see."

"I believe," someone said from behind the two of us, the slightest of light coming from the hall behind the slightly ajar door, "Aizen-sama will be seeing Akatsuki now. And you, Grimmjow, you come too. He'd like to speak with you, as well."

"Well," I said, my hands crossed behind my head in a relaxed pose, "This should be interesting."

Grimmjow, you haven't seen anything yet, honey. If you're surprised now…

* * *

**Hopefully, you enjoyed reading that as much as we did writing it. (God, Akatsuki is so badass! Other than the blindness, and the slowness, oops.) Lol! We'll put Chapter 1 up soon...maybe!**


	2. Chapter 1: A Strange Bond

**The Open Window

* * *

**

**Chapter 1. A Strange Bond

* * *

**

**Author's Note: We've just realized that since there happen to be two of us, these notes should actually be called Authors' Note. Yikes. Slow Moment O' The Day. Anyway, we're finally on chapter one! ALL RIGHT! Time for disclaimers!**

**Disclaimer: We, the writing team Maii, do hereby NOT claim Bleach, whether it be the anime or the manga, as our own work, simply because of the fact that it is not. We would also like to disclaim any ownership over any of the original Bleach characters, such as Grimmjow J., and so on, and so forth.

* * *

**

**Akatsuki Kaine, however, is all ours. Mwahahahaha! O.o

* * *

**

"Hey, you-, Grimmjow," I caught myself on my slip, saying his name at the last minute.

"What is it?" he asked, not bothering to turn around to face me.

"You know, of all the Arrancar I've seen, you're weird lookin'."

He stopped suddenly, me nearly crashing into him as he did so. I was just walking, not paying attention to anything in particular, following the other Arrancar as he led the way, so I hadn't been watching. Besides, who knew he'd be stupid enough to just stop, right smack dab there in the middle of the hall? The Arrancar that'd been leading us to Aizen paused as well, an eyebrow shooting up in amusement.

"'The hell you just say?"

"Well, I mean, every one of you has those skull things," I explained, rolling my eyes at his recurring irritation. He seriously needed to lighten up."You, on the other hand, you've just got that small piece of skull, right there."

I pointed, barely resisting the urge to reach out and touch the hard, pale piece of skull on the side of his mouth, a set of white teeth glaring from his cheek. There's that same strange kind of spark between my hand and Grimmjow, standing so close. I shake my head, the sudden thoughts disappearing.

"It's just kind of weird, is all." I shrugged, walking on behind the other Arrancar. I can't help but grin as I pass him. It's so funny to read the different expressions as they come onto his face.

* * *

"Oh, maybe this one's even weirder than you, Grimmjow," I remark, kneeling down to look at the blonde haired, pink eyed Arrancar. "What's your name?"

He stares, a dull moan coming from his mouth. He tugs my hair and smiles. "Wonderweiss."

For some reason, he reminds me of myself whenever I have a slow moment. Just the way he sat, how he kept his hand close to his mouth, his eyes wide. "Huh. Nice to meetcha." I hold out my hand to greet him properly, and before he could pull his other hand away from his lips to shake it, I'm pulled up by the back of my collar and thrown over one Grimmjow's shoulders. My hand is so close to the hole in his stomach, I'm tempted to mess with it…

I can feel him scowl. "Quit getting so distracted, dumbass."

"Oops. Maybe later, then." I wave good bye to Wonderweiss, and allow Grimmjow to walk further into the huge room.

"Welcome to Las Noches, Akatsuki."

Ah, so _this_ was Las Noches. Fancy. "You're Aizen, then?" I ask nonchalantly, taking a good look at him as Grimmjow practically yanks me from his shoulder.

It's a big room, and at the top of the very smooth pillar in front of me, there's a man sitting in a chair, a speculative expression in his features. His brown hair, a color similar to that of his eyes, is pulled back, leaving only a single stray strand out before his face.

My gaze isn't focused on him for long; it switches easily to the thing that blocks my way as I try to take a step forward. I look down, not entirely surprised at the sight of the dead Arrancar's body on the ground, a crimson pool of blood surrounding it.

"And this," I muttered to myself as I realized the tattooed six, my mind flashing back to the six tattooed on Grimmjow's back, "is this work of Grimmjow." I rearrange the ring in my belly, thanks to Grimmjow, it'd gotten pushed at a weird angle.

"Damn right."

"Why'd you have me brought here?"

"I'm in need of your services," Aizen replied casually.

"Somehow, I find that hard to believe." The Espada stood before me, gathered before Aizen, and I could guess that there were also more Arrancar around. The castle was huge. Why waste the space?

"While I can understand your suspicion fairly well," he answered, not at all fazed by my inattentiveness, "I assure you that you are needed. Stark, why don't you…_help_ Akatsuki display her abilities?"

He stepped from behind the crowd, his uninterested expression matching my own. The First Espada, Stark. I'd seen him, too.

"Hey, you've only got a small little piece of skull, to-,"

I think he was surprised, Grimmjow, when I sent a small burst of power to shove him into the back wall of the room out of my way as I blocked a blast of Cero, and flipped out of the way of the other one that came surging at me. I sent a happy wave to Harribel, Espada number two, as I blocked a sudden kick from Stark. I'd seen her too; she was pretty kick ass. Her eyes widened before she crossed her arms in front of herself, looking away. There was some kind of attack coming at me from behind, I really hadn't been paying attention, so I dodged it, just slightly moving my head and ducking not even two inches to the left of the attack.

Surprisingly, the smallest of cuts appeared on my neck. I smiled, a smile of dark amusement, and turned, my hand rising.

"Try not to die. I'm having too much fun," I joked, feeling the power as it surged through my palm. The hot white blast was aimed straight for Stark, and he was immobile, held tight by the invisible threads I'd strung up around the room seconds before. He managed to barely dodge, but not before I was behind him.

I tapped him once on the shoulder. "You're it.

"I'd prefer not to let this carry on forever," I muttered, cutting the threads. "If you have a problem with it, Aizen, then find somebody stronger than Stark, here. Maybe if you're lucky, they'll kill me quickly."

I bit my lip to make a point again before turning on my heel and leaving the room. I heard footsteps but didn't waver at the sound of them.

"What is it?" I asked, not turning around. It wasn't as if I didn't know who it was.

"Why didn't you try to kill me? You could have-,"

"It wouldn't have been any fun, had I killed you," I lied.

I walked away before he could ask any more questions; he'd probably picked up on my lie. It's not as if I could've explained it to him anyway, the way my power worked. I didn't understand it myself. Only that it dealt with masochism and sadism.

Damn the outfit, it was so damned uncomfortable. Who would wear something as bare as this in such a cold castle? I looked up from the piece of material I was fidgeting with to find Grimmjow in front of me, blocking my way to the rest of the hall.

"What now? You know the way out of here or something?"

"We're going to the room."

"What-?"

I was cut off as he threw me over his shoulder once more, stalking down the hall.

"'The hell is this?!" I exclaimed, beating on Grimmjow's back for him to let me down. He's moving faster now, navigating the twists and turns of the castle without a second thought, despite the darkness of the halls, it was late in the evening by then, and the many different directions each open space seemed to open into. As soon as he finds the door to the room, he slams it behind him and tosses me onto a couch, looming over me as I rub my sore back.

"Did you have to be so-,"

"What the hell is your problem?!"

"'The hell are you talking about? I-,"

"Why'd you push me out of the way earlier?"

"Not that it's any of your business-,"

"Answer me. Why'd you push me out of the way?"

"It wasn't your bleedin' fight, was it?"

"I don't understand-,"

He wasn't referring to the fact that I'd pushed him out of the way. I knew what he couldn't understand, because I too, couldn't understand it. I'd spent all day thinking about it, since there'd been nothing to do, there was nothing on television, and my stomach was far from empty. Grimmjow had been pretty unoccupied as well, and it was when we first touched, given it was accidental, we'd both been reaching for the latch on the window, that we both noticed it at the same time. His expression…his eyes had been so wide…There was some kind of bond that existed between the two of us, even though I'd never seen him before, outside of one of my visions.

* * *

**Authors' Note: O.o What's going on here??? Oh, noeeeeeeees! (Sorry, it's kind of cute.) Anyway, we hope you enjoyed, and we're also very happy to say that we have peoples with story alerts on this story. Hurrah! Thank You! [We like reviews, too, dontcha know?] [And yes, we've started on the next chapter, already.]

* * *

**


	3. Chapter 2: A Mysterious New Accessory

**

* * *

The Open Window

* * *

****Chapter 2. A Mysterious New Accessory

* * *

****Authors' Note: *Glows with joy* We are so happy to announce that we have our first reviews! Thank you, to everyone that reviewed! And the story alerts, and everything! We love you guys! (Because you're awesome, and we love that kind of stuff!)

* * *

**"Holy shit!"

"'The fuck did you just do?!"

"'The hell are you blaming me for?!"

We're both staring wide-eyed at Grimmjow's chest, the dark scar from one of his previous fights disappearing. Neither of us knows how it happened, either. One minute, he's yelling at me for something that wasn't even my fault, although, granted, he seems to be doing a lot of that lately, and the next, he nearly falls on me while I'm on the couch. I only remember my hand going out to stop his fall, I hadn't cut myself or anything, or anyone else, so it wasn't as if I was intentionally using any power, but the next thing I know, the scar's disappearing, and there's this soft, warm heat in the palm of my hand.

Comfortable, unusual. Not mine.

"You're the one that did it, dumbass!"

"Do you see any blood?" I demanded, looking him straight in the eyes.

"'The hell has that got to do with anything?!"

Well, of course, he wouldn't know. As if I'd waste time trying to explain to _him_, of all people. "Oh, enough. Get off of me, you idiot."

I push him away, ignoring the tingles in my fingers as I do so.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"Wherever I please. You have a problem with it?" I retort.

He was before me in a second, blocking my way to the door.

"Here, just-," His gaze grew distant as he put the thing around my neck, a black ribbon with a small chain and buckle. I imagine he must have felt it too, the moment his soft fingers touched my neck as he tied it in the back. He winced. "Don't take it off."

I look at him in confusion, waiting for an explanation.

"So I can keep an eye on you."

"'The hell?!"

"Just go, already!

I'm so frustrated by his sudden change that I stomp out of the room, slamming the door behind me. One second he's angry and yelling, and the next he goes all protective? I'm almost positive Aizen had nothing to do with this; actually, I am, completely. I notice as I look in a mirror sitting across the hallway. It's so...like Grimmjow. Especially the small skull hanging from one end.

I wasn't exactly sure if that's a good thing or a bad thing, the fact that I knew Grimmjow's tastes so well, but I decided to save that thought for later. I had something else to take care of at the moment. Finding Inoue…

Earlier, I was lucky to discover pockets on the back of my pants, since obviously, any on the sides were impossible, what with the slit going half way down my thigh. I'd stuffed one of my knives in there, a small one, barely noticeable. I pulled it out now and gave one of my fingers a small pricking, barely noticing the pain; I'd done it so often.

I felt the thread as it caught almost immediately.

* * *

Son of a bitch.

"Inoue Orihime?"

"Yes?" she asked, her big brown eyes wide with fear.

Now, how come she gets an outfit that doesn't expose half of her body? This is bullshit. I'm going to complain to somebody as soon as I finish here. Though, honestly, after screwing with Aizen the way I had the other day, that task might prove to be a tad bit difficult…

I look her over, ignoring the outfit for fear of growing more irritable, one of my eyebrows rising as I did so. A fair face, long dark orange hair…and two little blue flower shaped clips. The source of her abilities.

"Oh, relax, already!" I said, my voice somewhat louder than I'd intended. You can see I don't have any kind of skull on me, well," I corrected, "This isn't a part of me…anyway; there's no hole in some random place on my body. I'm not an Arrancar. And I'm not here to hurt you, obviously."

I would've done so by now, if that were the case, I thought to myself, a scowl coming to my face. Honestly, some people were just so sensitive. Grimmjow…if you could read minds, freakin' A…Another scowl.

"Er, I'm Akatsuki," I said, running one of my hands through my hair. I held out my other hand in an effort to make amends, my gaze focused on anything but her face. I'm not good at this kind of stuff, obviously. "Akatsuki Kaine. It's nice to meet you."

She took my hand slowly, suspicion still in her eyes. I smiled confidently, closing the door behind me.

"Just so we don't have to worry about anyone dropping in unnoticed," I promised, my mind going to the two Arrancar that flocked around Aizen. Somehow, they were going to be trouble.

"What are you doing here?" she asked, her voice soft yet polite.

"I know about your plans to destroy the…thingie…" I knew what it looked like, even knew what it was called, but I'd always had problems pronouncing the word.

Her eyes grew wide as she realized what I was speaking of, and I shook my head. "Listen to me, Orihime. In a few days, your friends will be coming to take you back. I'll help you escape. And I'll take care of the…thingie. We have, somewhat, similar abilities." Maybe.

"Why would you help me?" she asked.

That was a good question. I'm not entirely sure of the answer myself. "Because-,"

"I'm coming in," called a voice through the door. It didn't sound familiar, but I didn't have a good feeling about it.

Besides, who just declares that they're coming in without knocking? Haven't they ever heard of bleeding manners?!

Orihime seems worried as well, her eyes growing even wider. "Ulquiorra."

A blurry picture forms in my mind. Some kind of Arrancar, apparently. "What-?"

Grimmjow appeared, taking the chain in his hands. It grew as he pulled, and he snatched at it, yanking me closer to him. Without a word he wrapped his arms around me, and we disappeared, just as the door was beginning to creak open.

* * *

"I don't want to know what you were doing in there," he started, releasing the chain. It shrunk back to its normal size, my hand going to my neck in curiosity. How the hell-, "I don't want to know. As a matter of fact, it never happened. I never saw it happen."

_Otherwise, I'm never going to hear the end of it from Ulquiorra. He can be such a pain in my ass…_

"Thank you," I say quietly, truly grateful.

He looks at me with a puzzled look, and then shakes his head. "I'm going to take a shower."

I ignore the mental images as they come to my mind. I beg silently for him not to come out of the shower with wet hair, because honestly, I wasn't sure if I'd be able to control myself.

And lo and behold, half an hour later, the door to his room opens and he comes out with wet hair _and_ no shirt, a small towel about his neck. I barely stop myself from looking at the clear drops as they fall to the kitchen floor from the ends of his blue hair. I swear, what did I ever do to deserve this?

I try not to let it bother me, keep my eyes on the television, but I can't help the side glances. He's taking an awful long time at the refrigerator.

"Idiot."

"What's that?" he asks, the sound of a can popping open to my right. I put my hand over my chest in an attempt to slow my heart; I hadn't noticed him walking over.

"Put on a shirt!"

"Didn't I just save your ass a while ago? Why don't try not being such a pain?"

"Why don't you try _not _walking around half naked for Christ's sake? Can't you see you're-," I catch myself at the last minute, not daring to let the rest of the words come from my mouth.

He smiles, a dangerous sign. "What? Am I bothering you?"

A _very_ dangerous sign, I think to myself, as he comes closer. I still myself, not sure of what he's going to do next. His hand goes to my hair, his face creeping closer to mine, the only thing clear in my vision, his lips as they come closer to my own…

* * *

**Authors' Note: O.o Cliffhanger!!! Nani?! **

* * *


	4. Chapter 3: A Request

**

* * *

The Open Window

* * *

**

**Chapter 3. A Request

* * *

**

**Authors' Note: So…we're pretty sure you all are wondering why this story has been er, **_**relocated**_** to the Mature section of . It's kind of obvious, so…er, if you don't like that kind of stuff, skip it; we'll put a line thingy under it just for you, because we care, obviously. Everyone else, enjoy. *Wink*

* * *

**

**We'd also like to apologize for our long absence, a **_**certain **_**person *Cough* Maya, *Cough* had to go out of town for a few days. It was for a funeral, damn it, all!!! But to make it up to you, we've made this chapter longer than we'd originally intended. And we've added smexi stuffs in here, too. **

**What more could you ask for?! Honestly...Oh, and please review! We'd like your opinion!  


* * *

**

**O.o

* * *

**

I think the one thing I never noticed in all my time being in Hueco Mundo was Grimmjow's teeth. I mean, I'm sure I've missed other things, considering that I'm just a tad bit slow, but, I never knew he had fangs. Well, no, I take that back, actually; they're not really fangs, they're…uh, well, they're _really_ sharp, for teeth, nonetheless, is the point I'm trying to get at, here. Which was a stupid, very stupid thing of me, to not notice.

A little after our lips touched, his crashing down on mine with that same wonderful brutality that is Grimmjow, (yes, sarcasm, as usual) I felt them pierce my lip, barely missing the two black rings. He pulled me tightly to his body, more and more until I felt the hard muscles of his chest against my flat stomach, chuckling as I bled, his tongue still playing with mine. Sadistic, as well, I see.

Blood trickled down my chin and I grew worried. I was way too distracted by Grimmjow and how good of a kisser he was. Oh, so very, very good. And that wasn't what I needed at the moment. I needed to heal the cut quickly, or else…

"Grimmjow-," I opened my eyes for the first time since we'd begun, surprised that his hand had already been making its way up my shirt. Or had it been before we'd truly begun, and I was just ignorant to it?

"I'm not finished yet," he mumbled against my lips, his cold fingers pushing down on my chest.

We landed on the couch together, and he played around with me for a few seconds, placing kisses randomly on my body.

I wasn't exactly finished, either, but this was more important. "We have to stop-,"

Well, I stopped, anyway. Dead in my tracks. He had pulled his lips away from where he'd been toying with my navel and the small ring there and his hand began drifting down, past the waistband of my pants, if you could call them that, and into my-,

I squirmed. "Oh, God."

Okay, _now_ would have been a good time to stop him. If I didn't, he was going to get hurt by my uncontrollable power, and I was going to explode. And I don't mean physically.

Damn him and his skillful fingers.

"The squirming makes it worse, you know," he told me, a sly smile on his face. Something else was there, in his expression, but my muddled mind couldn't tell what it was.

As if I could help it. What else am I supposed to do, sit still?

"Grimmjow-,"

"What is it? I'm busy."

At the particular moment, I couldn't answer, I was too, _occupied_. He'd probably intended it that way, his mouth coming back down on mine as I moaned loudly. Ass that he was.

I calmed down, realizing that I hadn't hurt Grimmjow. I hadn't even felt any kind of power trying to build itself up. Just a warm, comfortable feeling, of which I'm afraid to put a name to. I grew wide-eyed and stared at him in shock and confusion. What is he to me, that he could do something like this?

* * *

"Is something wrong?" he asked, finally pulling his fingers away. He looked them over closely and gave them a quick lick, while I flinched at the sight. Something was stirring in my stomach, but I tried to ignore it.

"No, well, er, you…shouldn't uh, take advantage of people like that, you know."

"As if you had a problem with it." Bigger smile. Damn. He knew I was bluffing.

"I'm going to go…take a shower. And don't follow me, either."

No idea where I got that thought from. I rose from the couch and turned for my room, walking quickly.

He scoffed. "As if I'd want to."

"Whatever."

My chest loosened, a loud gush of air coming from my lips in relief as I closed the door behind me and made sure it was locked.

It wasn't too bad of a room, despite it being my first time being in it. I usually slept on the couch after Grimmjow retired to his room for the evening. There was a huge bed in the middle, which was handy, because I have habits of kicking and rolling about in my sleep. A bookshelf to the right next to the door to my own bathroom, a coffee table and a comfortable chair. A cushion had been placed on the window sill to make it comfortable to sit on, and there was a desk and a television, as well.

I wandered into the bathroom and took a long, long shower, got out, and instead of getting dressed in my usual Hueco Mundo wear, got dressed in something a little more comfortable, a shirt and a pair of shorts. I would have done something with my hair, but left it wet and left the bathroom, not exactly surprised to see Grimmjow lying on my bed, in a rather strange manner, his foot hanging over one edge, his hands behind his head, watching TV, despite the fact that I'd locked the door. It wasn't destroyed, as I figured it would have been by the time I got out. He'd probably stolen a key.

Well, at least he'd decided to put his damned shirt back on. And his hair was dry. Not as if I minded it being wet, though…

I shook my head. Now, even when I slept, I was going to smell him in my bed linen. As if his delicious scent didn't linger on my body enough already, even though I'd showered for so long. "'The hell are you doing?" I asked, plopping down on the bed next to him. It was, after all my bed. I wasn't going to stay off of it and go to the floor just because he decided to take up most of it. "Nobody asked you to come in here."

"Of course not, dumbass," he retorted, at first not looking at me, but I shut off the television and he began to glare. Scary, although I honestly don't think he meant it too much in that way.

"What are you doing in here?" I questioned, my lip poking out.

"We need to talk."

I rolled my eyes, wondering what he could possibly want to talk about. Unless he didn't and he actually wanted to…I winced at the thoughts as they came into my mind, shaking my head as if to make them go away. "About what?"

"What have you done to me?" he asked blatantly.

I blinked, confused. What was he talking about? I hadn't done anything to him, at least, not that I knew of. If anyone should have been asking that question, it should have been me. Since when have my powers never worked, even when I was cut as deeply as I'd been before? And it had already healed…When he saw that I couldn't answer he grabbed my wrists and held them tightly.

"I want an explanation. Now."

Everything hurt; his grip's so tight…

"I don't…I can't…I haven't done anything!" I exclaimed, my breath leaving me quickly in my sudden excitement.

_Then why the hell do I feel weird every time I touch you?!Why were you so worried about your lip? Why is there this pain in my chest, that feels as if it's about to be ripped apart?_

"Let go!" I exclaimed, my confused mind running through different memories as it tried desperately to find what he was talking about. "I don't know! I don't know the answer to your question, okay?"

His eyes widened. "Your abilities…"

"I can't explain. I don't, I don't understand them, myself," I answered, relieved that he'd finally let go of my wrists.

Of course, I hadn't meant for the tears to come to my eyes, they dirtied my glasses, and I sniffled like a child. I didn't want to talk about this. Not something that was so un-understandable, but had caused so much pain in my life before I finally began to isolate myself.

Warm arms wrapped themselves about me, caring, but a bit awkward. Grimmjow obviously wasn't the compassionate type, I'd figured that; I had actually expected him to leave or laugh at me, something like that, more like Grimmjow. But then again, I wasn't exactly a compassionate person, either. It was strange for me as well, even though it'd been my fault, for allowing those stupid tears to come.

And it was my fault now, that I felt so safe in those arms, in those warm, strong arms that felt as if they protect me from anything. That I felt like I was…falling…falling in…

But…This is not something that is possible for someone like me. And Grimmjow? How did he feel? How would he feel, if he knew I felt this way?

"Could you take me to my mother's house?" I asked, my wide eyes staring up into his sincerely. I knew I had no right to ask him anything, especially since he was pushing himself, wrapping his arms around me like that. "I think…I think she might know something."

He sighed, obviously agitated. "She'd better."

Oh, boy. I hadn't talked to my mother in years, not since she kicked me out of the house. This was going to be a pain.  


* * *

**Authors' Note: We hope you enjoyed this chapter! Next one should be up…eventually. Um, please review! We'd like to know what you think!**


	5. Chapter 4: A Visit

The Open Window

* * *

**Chapter 4. A Visit

* * *

**

**Authors' Note: Late again! Sorry! Junior year is harder than it looks, okay?!

* * *

**

_Oh, boy._

I hadn't seen my mother in years. Not since I decided to leave all those years ago and live with my brother instead. He was cool with it, then again, he was cool with everything, and I hadn't had to deal with her crap ever since. Until now. She'd always acted like she was hiding something from me. Just me. I was the only one who actually stayed around to deal with her long enough. My brother left with our father as soon as he had learned to talk. And then she got remarried and things got shot even farther to hell. I had to go.

Instead of finding and take a car like normal people would, Grimmjow had hitched me over his shoulder, taking hold of my legs with one strong arm and jumped from the window, some number of stories from the sandy ground of Hueco Mundo, and down into one of the gates that led from Hueco Mundo to the living world. I was more than used to insane stunts like that, but I gripped onto the back of his shirt nevertheless, closing my eyes against the opposing wind as it whipped my hair across my face.

I'd already told him exactly where the house was, so we free-fell until we were close enough that he could see it. One of my eyes popped open as he finally began to slow, his feet lightly settling onto the smooth, washed surface of the concrete driveway.

He lifted me away from him and lowered me to the ground, but I stumbled against him anyway, the feeling in my legs long since gone. He sighed, pulled me back over his shoulder with one hand, and began to walk up the driveway toward the gate.

I noticed a familiar white fluff of hair bobbing around in the small guard tower. Damn, that woman was still alive? What the hell?? She had to be like, ninety by now! My breath caught in my throat and he stopped.

"What is it?"

Did I want to deal with her bull shit today....did I ever want to deal with anyone's bull shit? And she would definitely try to apologize...which wasn't something I wanted. She'd been more like a mother to me than my own mother had and that was enough, but I was done with this place, period. "It's nothing. Jump the gate."

"_What?_"

"Jump over the bloody gate."

Irritated and more than willing to show it, he kicked off the ground with such force that my head nearly slammed up against him, two dark crescent shaped marks left on his neck. I wiped the blood away from my lips, ignoring its intoxicating scent. He hadn't noticed by the time we landed on the other side of the gate and I sure as hell wasn't going to tell him, so I stayed quiet while he walked around the large fountain and the gardens settled in the middle of the courtyard.

The door was open. It always was. My mother had always felt like she was safe in her home, wrapped about by the large wrought iron gate. He walked in and I led him to the large set of double oak doors that I knew would be situated somewhere near the back of the house, behind one of the light colored couches set in the living room.

I could feel the uneasiness of the butler.

"Akatsuki, dear. Is that you?"

I slipped off of Grimmjow's back, ignoring the lifeless feeling in my legs this time because I needed to be able to see. Chris calmed down, seeing my familiar smile, and moved from our way. The doors pushed open easily, and I stepped inside, keeping a hand in my pocket.

I frowned once more. She was not someone I had wanted to see again. "Cut the crap, Hatsune."

Kaine Hatsune, my mother, as I'm supposed to call her, I, suppose. She was just as gorgeous as she'd always been, draped across the large bed as she was in one of her inventive kimono. She'd dyed her dark brown hair to a light blonde since I'd left. Perfectly, as she'd done everything. Her own amethyst eyes were smiling at me, so the smile on her pretty face wasn't a fake one. Yet.

She held a hand out to me. "Have you decided to stop this nonsense and return to me, finally?"

"Get to the point, girl," said Grimmjow, stepping from behind me.

Hatsune's eyes widened. "So _this_ is the one."

I blinked. "What are you talking about?"

"Your eyes," she said, examining a recently manicured nail, her attention on my hand. "You've been tamed."

* * *

**Authors' Note: All right, that's it for today. Love and jiggly pudding to ya! :3**


	6. Chapter 5: Tamed

The Open Window

* * *

**Chapter 5. Tamed

* * *

**

**Authors' Note: **Sorry about the long wait, ya'll. We've decided that we're going to make it a goal to update every story monthly. So from the day whenever we write this one and the other stories, we shall update that same day the following month. We'll try. No promises.

* * *

_Tamed??_

"What the hell are you talking about, woman?"

It was Grimmjow that had said it, but the words that came from his lips were exactly what was on my mind. The sudden sound of his voice snapped me out of my moment of stunned stupidity and I blinked, narrowing my eyes. I would _not_ lose my composure in front of this woman. Never again.

My mother sighed, a light, flighty sound. "Surely you must be smarter than that. You do know what the word 'tamed' means, don't you?"

"Of course we know what 'tamed' means, Hatsune," I hissed. "What do you mean, I've been tamed? I'm no animal!" There. That was more like it. I barely resisted the smile trying to come to my lips.

She shook her head, her delicate locks falling to frame her face. I fought the strong urge to roll my eyes at the way that everything about her was so annoyingly graceful. She didn't walk, she floated. I watched nervously as she set her slender feet onto the floor and floated towards us.

I took a step back.

"Didn't you think that that power of yours would come with a price? Such power…and quite uncontrollable at that."

She took another step towards me, one her hands outstretched. I stepped back again, hitting the doorframe. My mind filled with a medley of swear words that I struggled to keep to myself.

"There had to be someone who could control it. Control you," she continued, stepping forward once more.

"Sto-,"

"Would you like me to remove it for you? The chain that binds you?"

Grimmjow and I both froze where we stood, him stepping out in front of my mother, me frozen at the door. I slipped on my glasses, slowly, and carefully, careful to make sure she couldn't see me. My arm warmers already had that familiar feeling to them as I slid them on. Gorgeous or not, she had that look in her eyes, that look that signaled that she would snap if pushed the wrong way at any second. I guess Grimmjow couldn't tell, he still stood in front of her, arms crossed, an annoyed look to his features. I made a move to shift him out of the way, but thought better of it. I didn't want any part of me anywhere near her.

It was fine, so long as she was sitting down somewhere and she was calm, but now she was up and on her feet and her eyes…I knew her well, knew how her mind worked. The last time I messed around, trying not to hurt her because she was my mother, I ended up in the hospital for weeks lying on a hospital bed, unconscious. It was a bad idea to come back here. This was a bad idea.

"No…" I answered hesitantly, watching her carefully. "It's fine. We'll be…leaving now."

"Leaving so soon, Akatsuki?" she asked, that familiar frown coming to her plush lips. They looked slightly red and puffy up close. She must have been biting on them in anticipation of our arrival. I'd already known she'd be notified of our coming.

_Damn it._

"Yes, _mother_," I said, the word coming with much difficulty from my lips. If that couldn't calm her down, nothing would. "_We_ are going to leave now."

She blinked, a smile replacing her frown. Doorframe or not, I was getting the hell out of this room, _now._ I sidestepped around the doorframe, just as she leaped past Grimmjow and out into the hall, missing me by inches. I had turned just as I'd heard her jump, her nails not even inches away from my face. It was as if the world had slowed down in that instant, just so it could show me what a threat she was to me. My heart began to race, thumping wildly in my chest.

She missed. Luckily.

Chris, but goodness, I swear I love the man, had already slipped the windows and the doors open and out of the way. I stumbled outside, adrenaline and fear rushing past my ears in a loud roar.

_Not again, not again. _Memories from years ago flashed through my mind and tears began to flow down past my cheeks. I wiped them away hastily, feeling the familiar sickly hot white feeling in one of my palms.

_So much for not losing my composure. Damn these stupid emotions!!_

_One thread here, another there…_Chris directed me from the kitchen, safe behind one of the pantry's doors.

Where the hell was Grimmjow when I needed him?!

They seemed to trip her up at first, but then she began to slice through them, her trained eyes able to see them even in the fading sunlight. My breath hitched in my throat as she came closer, and I raised my hand-,

"Stupid woman. You would think you would have been able to kill her by now."

I heard Grimmjow's voice only briefly before I was pushed roughly back onto a flowerbed. There was the sound of someone hissing, a few shuffles here and there, and when my eyes could finally refocus, my mother was on the ground, clutching the area just below her chest.

"Jesus H. Christ! You didn't have to kill-,"

"She's not dead, dumbass. Nor is she dying. Unfortunately," he added, spitting. "I didn't feel like hearing you bitch about it later. You wanna go call the hospital, or do you wanna let your butler over there do it?"

"We're not leaving Chris here. We'll take him to my brother's. He shouldn't mind much. You-,"

I stopped short as I saw the nasty gash in the side of his arm, already beginning to turn black and blue with the venom my mother added to her nail polish for such reasons.

"You need to have someone remove that…" I muttered, stepping closer to him, wearily watching my mother from the corner of my eye. She wasn't moving much, give or take a sudden flinch here or there. "Here."

I took my shirt off, leaving me in my black bra and my now sliced-to-the-point-that-they-were-quite-irrecoverable pants, and ripped it into rough strips, then bound them above and below the wound. Damn, she could really hurt somebody. It was a wonder he was still standing. His blue-green eyes looked a little funny, a little far-off, as if there was something interesting off in the distance, but other than that, he seemed fine. The venom began to seep slowly out, but not at a rate that was quick enough. Without warning him, I took a tight hold of his arm and held it still while I put my lips to the wound and sucked it out, sweet on my tongue at first, just beginning to become something putrid when I turned to spit it out. He tried to push me off but I had his arm pinned up against the brick wall, and I wouldn't allow him to budge.

It took fifteen minutes and about twelve different times for me to remove all of the poison from his arm, the wound beginning to turn a normal flushed red in shade.

My cheeks were even more flushed by the time I finished. I was exhausted. "Let's…get Chris…out of here." My eyes threatened to fall, and I nearly tripped over my own two feet as I turned.

"You dumbass," said Grimmjow, taking me into his arms. I was too dizzy to even attempt to protest. "I could have dealt with the poison on my own."

* * *

**Authors' Note: All right. That's it for now. Love and jiggly pudding to ya! :3 **


End file.
